legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenner
Jenner is a villain hailing from the Secret of Nimh universe. He is a rat who had different desires than the other rats as he desired to remain in the rose bush, rather than leave to a better life in Thorn Valley, like promised by the elder leader Nicodemus. Main Allies: Malefor, King of Sorrow, Niju, Goth Worst Enemies: Knuckles, Blue, Isabella, Katara Voiced by: Paul Shenar Knuckles and the Black Knight Jenner debuts here as one King Arthur's henchmen. Later is revealed that he, King of Sorrow and Niju pretended work for King Arthur and are really working by other villains league and leave Arthur. Legends of Light and Darkness Jenner after his experiences with Knuckles and the Black Knight rejoins his master and assists him. He is first seen with Khan and other villains, he leads with many of the others. He discusses his plans with Kludd and Goth, after this decides to leave without Miles trying to tell something important. Jenner is found by Galctia Knight who lets him borrow his sword to use against anyone who opposes them. When Isabella finds Jenner, she takes his old sword and duels him in a swords fight which she wins after a tough fight. He returns with the team and confirms that they finally know their opposition. He then acts on a plan with the Alpha Team with the help of Ventress, Carnage, Niju, Saix and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid. Jenner is seen next when Niju tries to get him to join in their avalanche ambush on Hiccup and friends. He joins and he manages to get Aleu. As a result he manipulates Aleu to teleport away so he can have Jr. and Dredd put her on ice. Jenner leaves with Niju, Blackbeard and Lord Shen for their next attack and as a result he learns about Darkseid's betrayal. He partners up with Niju under Blackbeard's orders to attack one of the islands in their sight. Jenner and Niju stalk the girls and run into Rugal and Harvzilla controlled by Model W. After that encounter they ask Horvath about the latter which Horvath knows about. They get into a confrontation with the girls which end with Jenner retreating and Niju getting taken away by Rugal. Jenner realizing his partner may not return, he and Goth decide to work together for their next plan or something. Which takes place in the digital world alongside Hexadecimal. He and Goth are attacked by the robots Katara led in the base and after getting caught, she tortures theme with such torture that Jenner is disgusted with how far she took it. Jenner attacks Hiccup and Astrid but this time he uses magic, however while he fends off well, He is killed by the two Dragon trainers Allies and enemies Allies: Sullivan (formerly), Maxim Horvath, King of Sorrow, Niju, Goth, Malefor, the League of Darkness. Enemies: Mr. Frisby, Justin, Nicodemus, Sullivan, Blue, Cap. Knuckles, Ghirahim, Aleu, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Magneto, Terra, Bartok, the Alpha Team, the B Team, Slade's ensemble, Darksied, the Darkseven Gallery jenner 1.png jenner slash.jpg jenner 3.jpg jenner 4.jpg jenner 5.jpg jenner 6.jpg jenner 7.jpg jenner 8.jpg jennerd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Secret of Nimh Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Archenemies Category:Megalomaniacs Category:King Arthur's alliance Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Third in Command Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Dreaded Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Scary Characters Category:Founding members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Conspirators Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Swordsmen Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters that hail from the MGM universe